The Fine Line
by WickedLady1898
Summary: E.N.D X Lucy He hated her.
1. Chapter 1

I hated her.

Everything about her was the very plague of my existence. They way she stared at me, as if I destroyed every bit of her happiness, burned me to the very core. I'd locked her away, in a lavish room in the furthest, darkest parts of the castle. I offered her anything she wanted, anything except _them._

She was determined to win them back. Every time I saw her, they were the only thing she spoke of:

" _Let them go"_

" _I'll stay willingly if you just let them go"_

" _Please, Natsu"_

I hated the way she said my name. As if she knew me, as though we were _friends._ For those few moments of pleading, she didn't look as though she hated me. She regarded me with those warm brown eyes, her plush lips quivering in fear and desperation. I wanted to tell her yes sometimes. To set them free, just to see her smile at me. But I knew that releasing them meant she too would leave. Whether by her own choice or theirs. Her friends were a persistent pack of pests. They would not leave her alone with me.

Because I was a monster? Yes, I was a monster. A demon.

Because I was a monster, I always told her no. Her face would change again, to the hateful look I'd grown used to. She'd turn away from me, order me to leave her alone. I hated when she did that. I was E.N.D and she was a measly, fragile little human. I'd grab her, threaten her. I would force her to look at me, even though I didn't want to see the hatred on her face.

She would yell, and cry, and fight. And I, I hated when she cried. I hated the need to comfort her, as if I was still _him._ As if I was still the boy she loved. Pathetic. He was pathetic, and so is she. They are all pathetic. I am pathetic, because I hold her against me, so that she is comforted while she cries.

I cannot stand when she speaks of him. Of any man really, but him especially. That weak, childish boy whom she fell in love with. She spoke of him often, but the worst was when she spoke to me like I was him. Like I would care about her feelings, and protect her, and go on more adventures with her. I would kiss her then, press her up against the wall and ravish her body, all so she would pay attention to me. And she would call out our name, and I would never know which of us she was referring to.

After spending the night with her, I leave the dome and destroy whatever I can find. Villages, Cities, or guilds. It didn't matter. I needed to feel the blood on my hands, to satisfy my craving for destruction.

And then, I would return to her. And the cycle would continue. Over and over and over again. I hated her, but I could not bare to part with her. She was mine. I would not give her up, not to the Fairies or to the Etherious, or even to my brother. I would kill her before I would allow her to belong to someone else.

Would I? Could I? Blonde hair matted with blood, tears leaking out of her lifeless eyes...I winced. Perhaps not. Maybe? I couldn't decide.

It was all her fault. I was a monster, an etherious. I was created to destroy and kill. But she...she shined like some star in the night sky, and beckoned me to follow her. She offered warmth not even my fire could provide, and I would have done anything to continue to feel it. I would kill the other etherious, kill anyone who harmed her, just so she would want me. But she didn't want me to kill. She wanted me to _love._ She wanted the impossible.

I hated her.

I hated her.

I hated her.

I didn't. I was a demon, and she, an angel. She would only accept me if I rose to her level, but I belonged beneath the surface. I belonged in the darkness, in the ruins of cities and within the pits of fire. I did not want to rise up. She would have me deny my very nature, and I hated it.

But I did not hate her.

I couldn't.

That was the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated him.

He kept me prisoner in this castle, surrounded by people who would splatter my blood across the halls just to watch it stain and chip. I had not left this gloriously over-sized prison since he had placed me in it. I was surrounded by extravagance on every side, from ancient books to large jewels. I was adorned with the most beautiful of silks that reminded me of every reason why I had left my childhood home.

I had told him once that it was not money or gold I desired, but love and companionship. I had been lonely for so long, in a castle made to hide it's ugly secrets with riches and grandeur, they no longer held any value for me.

Now, it was only a painful reminder that though they looked alike, they were not the same person. My Natsu had no need for jewelry or lavish items. My Natsu valued Family and Friends much higher above any material items you could buy in a shop. My Natsu didn't hurt people.

He was not my Natsu.

This Natsu had horns and scales. This Natsu's eyes was filled with malice and hatred. This Natsu thought he could buy my love. This Natsu was actually E.N.D, a demon. A monster.

It was so easy to count their differences when we were apart. It was much harder when he was beside me. Despite their obvious differences, they still had the same face, the same fanged grin and the same pout. They were both quick to temper. He, like him, also had the bad habit of crawling into my bed late at night. It was in the same innocent way as well. He made no move to hold me or to seduce me. He would lie beside me, fast asleep with loud snores occasionally leaving his mouth.

I tried not to cry myself back to sleep those nights.

It was easier to argue. To fight with him, to beg him to release our friends. It was easier to remind myself I hated him when he refused. I felt guilty using them to sustain my anger, but I was desperate. They may be different people, but they look so much alike, and his smile still managed to melt my heart.

Why?

Why?

Why?

It wasn't just my heart that was breaking. My very soul felt like it was crumbling away, and I could do nothing to stop it. I needed him. For so long we'd been together, fighting, side by side, going on adventures. He was both parts annoying and endearing and every second we spent together was a cherished memory. It had been so innocent, so pure, so perfect.

Now it was anything but. It felt like He'd taken those memories and stomped on them, tarnished them with the blood and tears of the people he murdered. I hated him. He destroyed everything we had shared, and looked at me like I was the culprit. As if I had turned my back on him.

Maybe...it was my fault. I wished that I could be the person he needed. I wish that I could forgive his sins. Mavis, did I want to. But though I could forgive the imprisonment of our friends, and perhaps even the murders of so many people, I could not forgive my shattered image of him. He took away my best friend; the person I loved most in this world. There was nothing more painful than the loss of a person who was still standing right next to you.

I hated him, but I also missed him. Sometimes, I acted like he was the same Natsu. We would kiss and I could pretend it was him. His breath still warmed my skin, and his touch still sent sparks racing through my veins. I could just close my eyes…

And he was here.

But that never lasted long. He was everything I loathed and longed for, and I wanted so badly to stop fighting. No matter how enraged he became, he was still gentle with me. He watched me with love and adoration. He brought me presents from all of his 'adventures' and promised that one day we would explore the world together again.

He stilled called me Luce.

How could I hate him? I loved him.

It was myself I hated.

 **I hadn't planned on writing a second part, but I had this idea and I really enjoy this pairing. I already love Nalu, but this darker edge is just...enticing. I actually have a couple ideas for a couple more parts of different points of view. I don't know which one I'm doing yet, but if you guys give me your opinion, I might do those ones.**

 **Here are your options.**

 **Levy**

 **Erza**

 **Gray**

 **Gajeel**

 **Loke**

 **Lisanna**

 **Jackal**

 **I won't do all of them, so choose wisely! Thanks guys! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
